


Grieving Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Albus Dumbledore knew what he was doing when he intertwined Harry's magic with Severus'.He'd never tell them why he did it, but he wanted Severus to be strong.  Strong enough to come to terms that it's not weakness to show submission to the right man.





	Grieving Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Request for dom Harry/sub Severus, a connection between their magic, the torture of Severus during the war, and eventually they marry. There was more to the request, but you guys know how I am when it comes to attempting a plot, and the requester understood. Angst works really well with Snarry, though, so I like how that aspect turned out.

Severus let out a small breath when he watched Harry writhe over the ground. "You don't believe me? I assure you, I am the half-blood prince."

"No, I didn't... say I didn't believe you. I just, I mean... I can't believe I'm not cheating on you by whacking off to another guy." He wanted to piss off Severus in any way he could. It didn't mean he was lying, just sharing too much.

Trying to act disgusted, Severus raised his wand. He brought it down, but suddenly he felt something hit into him from behind.

Harry tried to sit up as Severus was knocked out cold over the cool grass. Suddenly he wasn't angry any longer. "Severus? Baby?" He was somewhat out of it, not sure what was really going on with a painful spell over his body.

Bellatrix practically danced up to Severus' body, kicking him hard in the ribs before hopping upon his back. She jabbed her shoes down into his once clean robes. "I don't think I'll kill this greasy man quite yet. He'll be a lot of fun to just let die slowly." She tilted her head at Harry, "Don't you think?"

Before Harry could crawl forward, the Death Eaters were gone.  
-  
"No." Severus' voice was ragged, forced from him as he was riddled with curses he was certain he hadn't felt since his initiation. "You'll get nothing of the sort."

"What's Potter's weakness?" Lucius asked, starting to shove his boot into Severus' mashed face as it rested shakily on the floor.

Severus just stayed silent, daring to again ignore a question.

Harry stayed awake with many people trying to calm him, crying in his bed as he had see through Voldemort's eyes what Severus was going through.

Once it finally ended, he turned on the radio to try and calm the atmosphere.

"Where is Longbottom? Weasley? Granger?"

The radio had been hacked, as well as the television. They were proud to hurt the man who killed Dumbledore.

Harry didn't have to see it to know Severus was getting twisted like a pretzel for other people. Like he was nothing compared any student of his he once spat upon.

Severus Snape was the bravest man Harry ever knew.  
-  
Knowing it was by magic, Harry only clung to Severus harder.

Severus looked up at Harry as he was laid back over Harry's legs. "I apologize, I just feel so tired."

When Harry stroked over Severus' face, Severus no longer felt fatigue. "I stay strong for you, sir. Even when I was sure they would get to me."

Harry's tears hit Severus' face, "Please give me up, Severus. Please, I can't watch this anymore. I might just die of grief."

"You're not going to die, Harry Potter. You will win, and I will be cheering you on from hell."

"You mean from a hospital bed, right?" Harry choked out, stroking Severus' hair as he held the man's head to his heaving chest. "I love you so much. You'll get through it. I'll come for you when I'm allowed to. If nobody else wants to."

"They don't," Severus mused, feeling something metal twisting him from his bittersweet moment.  
-  
Severus kissed Harry eagerly, their faces mashed as Harry pressed him up against the wall. "Yes, sir. I've been good. I'll never give you away."

Harry kept kissing into Severus' neck, making Severus sigh in his dream. "You like that, slut?"

Severus' eyes opened wide, and he felt his neck with a shudder. He missed sleeping in the basement.  
-  
When Lucius was in the cell with Severus, sure Severus would break soon, he brushed his hand along Severus' cheek.

The man was on his knees, naked on the floor. Severus had his eyes shut, allowing the small act of kindness. Severus wasn't at all thinking of where he was, or that Lucius was the one touching him so nicely.

In his mind, it was Harry.

"Control your emotions," Harry had mimicked Severus when they met up within the confines of Severus' mind earlier.

Lucius' red rimmed eyes were on Severus, knowing exactly who the traitor was thinking of. His had to crawl his way back up, so he grabbed Severus roughly under the chin, shoving his face to look at him.

Severus' eyes never showed emotion, except when Harry Potter was mentioned, so Lucius tried that tactic. "You're certainly taken by Potter. Any other of his little toys would've given him away."

Other toys? Severus didn't believe that. Not even when Harry dominated him, did he believe it. That was pretend to have Harry tell Severus he was nothing. Just a hole.

He mattered to at least one wizard, he was sure.

Lucius smirked at Severus' eyes becoming angry at him, "Say something, Severus. Make it all go away. Just tell My Lord where Potter is. What his strategy is."

Severus' jaw hurt so much from when Bellatrix had used a curse that bashed his face against the sides of Malfoy Manor, only to be fixed enough that his outer appearance seemed the same. He really couldn't even respond.

"I'm trying to help you. You know, be a good friend." Lucius titled his head, his unshaven face making him seem like he belonged more in the Death Eater circle.

Finally Lucius shoved him back, storming away before he had to do something to Severus again. A part of him liked the half-blood.

"Draco," Lucius almost cooed when his son was coming down the hallway, capturing his shoulders as the boy grimaced. "Draco, be a good boy and interrogate Severus."

"So you don't have to do it," Draco responded coldly, sneering before shoving his weakened father out of his way, ready to try something.

Instead of making his presence known verbally, Draco slipped into the cell and disbanded the silencing charm.

Dropping beside the man he generally considered an uncle, Draco leaned into Severus, "What does Potter tell you?"

Severus flinched, but his closed eyes didn't open to stare back at Draco. "Nothing." His jaw locked open, making him break out into prickles of tears.

It was almost amusing how Severus was growing to rely on Harry. Like their time together in school was masked by not hatred, but mutual understanding. Love, even.

Draco showed off his teeth in a smile, despite it having piercing fangs, "It's like you two suddenly became mad over each other when Harry watched you in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You buggered each other with your eyes, and then probably had sex a lot when you were alone."

Severus smacked Draco across the face for speaking to him that way. His Dark Mark seared him when he dared touch another member in the deep trouble he was in.

Severus wasn't finished, but he was satiated.

Draco felt over his face delicately, not really sure what he was to do with Severus. "I'm supposed to torture you, Uncle Severus. You made this easier for me."  
-  
Harry cradled Severus' crumpled body, as if there weren't far off screams. "Tell me where you are, Severus. I need to know."

Weakly, Severus spoke as if his jaw hadn't been shattered. Not when he was in a dream-like state with the boy he loved, "Nowhere of your concern."

Feeling Severus' magic heighten to preserve his life, Harry sighed and leaned back so they could both be lying on a suddenly formed bed. "I thought I was your dominant?"

"A horrid mistake, at best." Severus allowed a short chuckle, feeling so loved as Harry stroked over his face.

Harry started crying as Severus' neck started seeping red, "Sev, where are you?" His voice was dark, fingers smearing blood as he moved to cup Severus' face.

If Severus hadn't suddenly disappeared, he could've started to say something. Told Harry anything the boy wanted.

He really did have understanding eyes.  
-  
Harry was his savior.

Severus had been slumped and bleeding all over the floor of the building, and yet Harry teleported him to a makeshift infirmary.

"You'll be okay. I love you. I love you, Severus. You're so loved."

Harry was impossible to get out of his head during Severus' rest over the impossibly soft hospital bed. Didn't mean he let him visit.  
-  
"Let me in, Severus," Harry kissed all over Severus' naked body, making him arch of the rose petal he couldn't feel.

All Severus felt was Harry's mouth loving him.

"Please?" Only Harry was allowed to easily touch Severus anymore. Of course, his fake body was perfectly healthy.

Or, as healthy as it had been before Severus had been kidnapped and tortured.

"Let me in, baby. I love you so much." Harry sounded so broken.

Severus held out his arms, clinging to Harry like he were a stuffed doll. "I don't want you to leave me."  
-  
Severus refused most visitors. They all hated him for being a spy, or for just not actually being all that kind. For some reason they had marked him a hero.

The only thing Severus did was escape with the skin of his teeth. He hadn't expected Voldemort to send Nagini disguised as Draco.

Only the genuine Draco broke through his charms to keep visitors out, coming in with tears streaming down his face. "Did you think it was me? That I would hurt you after what you did for me?"

"Hardly convinced of the disguise, although what else could I have done? Kill when my body did not respond to anything but pain?" Severus got out, trying not to give away he had been so deprived of most things, that he would've believed Albus would've risen from the dead and done it himself.

"Potter wants to visit you, you know," Draco said, trying not to show much more weakness. He sniffed. "Sorry, the war's been really hard."

Severus glared at Draco, "Your family escaped before you actually had to pay for your involvement. Very difficult, indeed." He sighed with relief when Draco got up to go away and remedy his pride.

The charms were gone when Severus just gave up. He expected Harry to come bounding in and yelling at him, but instead he was greeted by a rather calm young man.

"Good morning," Harry smiled gently, then he laughed, "I was afraid I'd have to name one of my future kids after you, if you didn't survive."

Severus rose his eyebrows, unsure why Harry would even consider that, "That information isn't needed. You would name a child after Quidditch equipment, I'm sure."

"That's actually not a bad..." Harry shut up when Severus glared at him. "Okay, okay, dumb joke."

"I'm sure you have none that would be humorous," Severus smirked despite wanting dip his whole face into ice.

Without spells, Severus' jaw was quickly turning shades of bruises. He flinched when Harry brushed his fingers over them, but didn't fight it.

"When will I be sent to Azkaban?" Severus muttered, his eyes growing heavy with sudden tears. He whined when Harry stop petting his body, wanting his dominant to keep touching him.

A hand was stroking over his neck's bandages, "Severus, you don't have to go. The Death Eaters have taken your mark away. Burned it right off."

Severus cried out when Harry poked at his left arm's bandage. "No more, sir. Don't..." He squeezed his eyes shut when Harry grew more curious, starting to pull at the edge of the bandage. "Malfoy."

The safe word. Harry respected Severus enough to cut it out. "God, I can't remember the last time you were happy."

God didn't like Severus to be happy either. He let Severus' father beat him inside of church often, and there had been no rescue there.

"I'm quite content now..." Severus flinched when Harry's face grew close to his, but he didn't fight the one-sided kisses. He couldn't respond, so he just gasped whenever he felt Harry stroking his hair. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Harry was practically laying on him. He scooted back, looking around for the nurse before staring at his lover again, "Severus, I can't believe you'd say that after being tortured for almost a year."

"A year?" Severus slurred out. "It felt like a couple weeks."

Harry frowned, fighting back tears. "You don't know? They broadcast you on a some hacked news. You were the highest rated program for months."

"Why didn't you let me die?" Severus turned, not caring that he tugged out tubes of medicine from his body. He'd never be able to go outside again.

"I'm sorry, I thought people were searching for you." Harry held out his hands, stroking Severus' side as the man heaved quiet sobs.

Severus wondered if James Potter would have watched that show, but he knew better.

James would have made himself a Death Eater just to join in.  
-  
"Everybody loves you, Severus. They just don't know they do."

Severus glared up at Harry, but said nothing. He had no idea how to dodge that lie without upsetting his dominant into leaving.  
-  
Harry sat by Severus' bed as often as possible without it interfering with him speaking with Order members, or what was to done about Hogwarts.

"-wouldn't even give up where the Longbottom boy was; tell me if Severus Snape would ever deserve Azkaban?"

Growing tense, Harry refused to look at the nurses as they came in and changed things on Severus.

Once it got to Severus' neck, Harry grew protective. Someone had bitten his Severus with human teeth.

"I don't know who he was," Severus mumbled, glancing at Harry like a child in trouble.

His back was the least pained part of Severus, but he grew restless in bed. Shockingly he could leave soon, so Severus naturally kept that to himself.

"If you're that angry with me, perhaps it'd be best to move on." Severus didn't budge as Harry just gasped and glared at him. "I have no career, no youthful prowess, and now no possible way to protect you from anything."

"You're a liar, Severus! You would be welcomed back to Hogwarts, probably even as a headmaster, you don't need to be able to cum five times in a row for me to enjoy you, and another thing-"

Severus glared at Harry, "I thought I would die one night and get some peace and quiet for decades, but I'm stuck. You certainly have no idea how it feels to know your dark past is all in your lover's possession forever." He shouldn't have given up his memories, but it was too late.

"Lover?" Was all Harry got out of the fight.

Closing his eyes, Severus acted as if he suddenly fell asleep at the assertion of speaking above a gravelly tone.

Harry leaned in, kissing Severus over his nearly flawless jaw. "I love you, Severus. Thank you for protecting me." He lingered, taking in the scent of candy Severus claimed he hated Harry leaving for him.

He left a basket of sherbet lemon on the table beside Severus, turning off the light to Severus' room.

Severus let his eyes open again, staring at the ceiling. He grabbed for his wand, holding it above him. "Expecto Patronus," he muttered, swishing his wand with horrid concentration.

Still, a blue doe leapt from the wand, dropping itself beside Severus with an expectant stare. It leaned its head to the side, then instantly started walking toward the trail that Harry's invisible Patronus had left behind.

Severus thrust an arm towards the door, making sure his doe went to go visit Harry. He had done that often for Harry, even when he had been tortured. He needed to make sure some part of him was always at Harry's side in some way.

Even if he expected never to physically see Harry again. He knew he was no good for the boy.

I love you, Severus, played in Severus' mind on loop.

It was first said after their first love making session, when Harry cuddled into him despite still clinging hard to Severus' hair.

Severus knew Lily was no longer his cause. Suddenly Severus was kissing Harry like he was destined to have his cock inside him forever.

"After all this time?" Albus had tested Severus after divulging Harry's "true purpose". After taking the memory in with a forced smile. It was for the best to see it, despite very much not wanting to.

Severus had let his Patronus out that time, letting Albus' eyes widen when it looked much more like Severus. Lanky, slightly hunched, dark eyes on a doe that had been flawless before Harry had shown Severus his flaws were fine.

"Always." Severus had known then he was in too deep with Harry to just give it up.

He could be strong enough to cut Harry loose from a meaningless life. Harry wanted a normal life, and Severus had anything but that.

Severus concentrated all his energy, letting himself disappear from the room. He wasn't even fit for anything to be given back to him.

Only his wand was his friend, and Severus knew that well.

"Always," echoed in the room when Harry returned to grab his robes off the back of the visitor chair.  
-  
The hospital room had been ripped apart when Harry couldn't find Severus anywhere.

Taking the clothing Severus had arrived in and the sweets, Harry decided to leave them for when he would see Severus again.

"Where are you?" He shouted when he went further into his mind, hoping Severus would answer him.

He found Severus laying on his back, his body naked under the potion's book he laid over his crotch. "Why did you leave? To find your book?"

"No, sir, I was just waiting for you."

Avoiding his intrusions, Harry thought, and sat beside Severus. His stringy hair looked so clean in the imagination plain, so Harry grabbed it.

Severus moaned, bucking up against his book. "One last time, sir. Please."

Harry felt the wind being knocked from him, but he soon willed his clothes from his body. He didn't want to lose the chance to convince Severus to stick around for at least one reason.

He'd rather give sex to get Severus to visit him, then never see him at all.

The book melted away from the vision as they kissed vividly. Harry was on top, letting go of the hair to grab onto the neck. "Come back to me, baby. Your doe only makes me cry."

Severus didn't look at him, shoving his eyes closed as they played their tongues together. "Sir, I can't... It's not a good idea, you need to move on. You have plenty of admirers."

"Are you not an admirer?" Harry wondered, smiling against Severus' lips before sliding around the mouth with his curious tongue.

When their kiss broke wetly, Severus let his eyes slowly slide open, "That sounds stronger than 'tolerated you', but I will allow you to believe what you want, sir."

Harry had seen Severus' Mirror of Erised visions. Both versions.

The one that held his mother and Severus was interesting. They were unsmiling children holding hands. Lily was wearing a smart suit, while Severus dressed in a oversized wedding dress that must've been passed down for generations.

When it was Harry beside Severus in the Mirror of Erised, however, they were already long since married. Severus was greying, and Harry was wearing his hair much like his father. They wore smiles as Harry protective clung to him like a classic family photo. It looped so Harry kissed Severus' cheek, making Severus grow embarrassed and cutely red.

Oh, their children. How could Harry forget the boy and girl, laughing when their stoic father grew flustered.

Harry wanted so much to make that a reality when he saw the memory. He had to break away from watching, crying and almost tossing up everything at the idea Severus would actually die, and they would never get anything such as that.

Sex and knowing glances had been fine in school, but Harry knew they deserved more.

Severus deserved more.

"No, Severus, no more of us meeting like this. I can wait for you."

Harry would die alone before he gave up on the man whose magic complimented his so completely.

"Enjoy the wait, you stubborn boy." Severus stared back at him before melting away.

Severus needed time to heal, and Harry understood.  
-  
Harry became a traveller, hoping to help Hagrid find creatures to raise and introduce into safer climates. Though, it was mostly to distract his hurting heart.

It wasn't anything fun, but Harry hoped to find Severus' magic reacting to his own. It had happened multiple times, and Harry had wildly looked around.

"When will you come to me, Severus? You're making me very upset with you." Harry had used his best dominating voice, despite Severus never answering.  
-  
"Fuck," groaned Harry, fisting his prick as he watched a picture of Severus smiling shyly at the camera that Harry had taken after he told Severus he looked "sweeter than pie".

Wizards were so impressed by Muggle compliments, but Harry certainly meant it. Severus hadn't scowled at his the whole time they had been in Severus' office that way.

Before he had been tortured, he was almost growing clingy. Harry liked that in a submissive.  
-  
Severus' closest answer was an owl coming to him, dropping a parchment into Harry's hands while he was in the mountains.

The white owl made Harry break down sobbing, despite tears sticking to his cheeks in the cold air. But he was soon soothed as the owl dropped to his shoulder and nuzzled at his cheek.

"And I was the one they called 'Snivellus'," the parchment scoffed, but continuing, since it was written in advance. "Potter, I will be taking up my post as potion's master yet again within the walls of Hogwarts, as Professor Slughorn has gotten himself into trouble with drinking yet again. I have bought and sent you a proper new owl to tell you this, as I heard Hedwig had perished over your stupidity during the war. I named her 'Lily'. I did so as she certainly did not like me, and attempted to peck my eyes out."

Harry laughed, wiping his face, "I love you. I'll be there, Severus-"

"Do not interrupt me with niceties, Mr. Potter. I will hold you down in my dungeon for a much needed detention. If you ask what had changed my mind so quickly after only a few years, you will find I have a shorter patience when it comes to your pull. I blame you for all of this, as well as Albus. I am interested to see how you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry was confused, not remembering asking for the position.

"You were hired on my request. If you do not take this opportunity, I will find another dominant. You have done an unsatisfactory job finding me for punishment."

Moving to smash the paper down into an angry ball, Harry paused when there was a long sigh.

"I suppose I need to convince you more, do I not?" The parchment had captured the sounds of Severus slowly undoing his clothes.

Harry Apparated back into the hotel he was staying at in England, dropping his bags and letting the snowy owl fly towards Hedwig's old cage.

He smiled at Lily cuddling up into herself, before the sounds of pants were filling the room. He silenced the bed so nothing else could hear Severus moaning.

"You've been naughty, haven't you?" Harry told the parchment, then felt a little stupid. It would have been more fun to see Severus stop and glare at him over saying that.

"Yes, sir," the paper responded in kind, knowing what Harry would think had he accepted hearing it that far.

Eventually he heard wet noises, and Severus was clearly not ashamed to be loud when he was alone in a room. When buzzing started, Severus became a mess of crying and begging.

Harry's trousers were a mess.  
-  
"I'm back, Severus!" Harry shouted as he forced his way into the office.

Severus wasn't paying any attention, just staring at papers he had laid out. "Potter."

"Harry, or sir. Those are your options. I mean, unless you're up for some roleplay." Harry smirked as he came forward, showing off his outfit of dark clothes. "Do I look like you?"

"Certainly." Severus just flipped through the papers, his mouth not even bothering to smile.

Harry moved to look over Severus' shoulder, just then noticing Severus shaking. "Severus, are you alright?"

The papers were scrunched up hard, burning under Severus' quivering fists. Severus swallowed hard, his eyes staring into nothing. "I have no reason to go to Azkaban, but in return I will not be getting justice for my torture."

It sounded just like something the Ministry would pull, but Harry still moved to soothe kisses on Severus' quick heartbeat over the neck, "It'll be okay, baby."

"A year, Potter. A year of my torment, and I... All because I joined a cult in my impressionable youth, I am punished." Severus let the burnt scraps lay down on the desk. "I deserved it. I ruined so many lives."

Harry opened his mouth, but when Severus' magic grew dangerous and choking against his, he just shut up. He knew Severus must've done so much to appear loyal to both sides.

Severus suddenly shoved Harry away, straightening out his clothing as he stood up. He grabbed a vial from his pocket, letting tears fall into it.

Shoving the vial into Harry's hand, Severus closed his shaking fist over Harry's, "Before you go asking me to describe it, there is a taste of what I had to see over and over during my torture. You will see my childhood, never speak of it, and come to me to dominate me in the way I like. Do you hear me?"

Harry was in a state of shock, almost dropping it when Severus let go. He nodded, "I understand." What else could he say? He didn't think he'd be horny after witnessing something parents who raised Severus could be like.

He continued out of the office, staring back to watch Severus grab an old plush doe from inside his desk. Cradling it under his chin, Severus went deeper through a door in his office.

Severus was so distracted, he didn't even care that he was seen going to grieve over yet another blow to his life.

"They didn't deserve you, Severus. You were too special for them," Harry blurted, starting to just walk back into the office.

A slamming door which locked answered Harry quite easily.  
-  
Eileen watched Severus limping into her potion room in the basement. "Away with you, brat. I have work that needs to be done."

Severus looked to be about as tiny as Harry was around eleven. With bones and bruises showing, which Harry did not exactly have. "Mummy-"

"None of that," Eileen snapped, turning to look down at Severus without an ounce of sympathy. Her face looked like something had hit it with something the size of a beer bottle.

"It's not fair, Mother," Severus whimpered, letting tears sting down his face as his forming black eyes throbbed with the pressure from his big nose. "It's not fair!"

Eileen dropped the liquid ingredients she had been handling, careless, like she hoped they'd explode and just end her.

Severus' mother leaned in to be closer to Severus' height, letting a snarl of yellowed teeth show, "It may not have come to your attention, but life's not fair."

Without fighting her back, Severus let his mother grab her stirring spoon, holding his greasy hair and smacking it over his face again and again.

"Worthless brat. It would be better for you to be a Squib, than some half-blood reject. Mud-blood lover. Wish you died. Then I could leave your greasy git of a father, and..."

Harry didn't have enough of the memory to hear the other things Severus had to endure. It sounded as though Eileen had been tortured herself, both by her husband and family alike.

"...wish we all died. Worms. All of us."

He didn't want to think ill of all Slytherin, but it did appear a good portion of them thought of their appearance rather than the feelings of others.

It still made it wrong. "Stop it! He didn't do anything!" Harry shut his eyes, not wanting to be looked at. As if he could be, but it still was a habit when he raised his voice in front of abusive people.

When his eyes opened, Severus was still standing there. Eileen was back to mixing things, humming pleasantly. "Do you know why I refuse to allow a medical kit in the house, Severus? Because nobody would even care if we never saw the light of day again. Never forget that."

When Harry finally noticed the new stuffed doe clutched in Severus' arms, he saw blood dripping down on it from Severus' nose.

"Yes, Mummy, I understand."

Severus took his next beating when Harry was finished watching the memory. This memory did make him toss up.  
-  
"You have to change your mind!" Harry didn't care the Ministry kept changing who was in charge, and he had yet to understand who it was. He knew what needed to be done.

There was a dry cough high above his defensive stance, "You are bound to Severus to magic, you say?"

Harry and the minister locked eyes, and the shadowy figure smirked at him as he let out, "I'm bound to him for life, Minister. If anything happened to him and made him any worse..."

"Something may be arranged." The minister dropped down a contract, showing off Severus' so called justice in exchange for Harry to also work for the Ministry of Magic. Do anything they said.

He signed it without thinking. Anything for Severus was good enough for him.  
-  
When Harry saw Severus down in the dungeon Severus could call fine living, Severus was standing up to start undressing.

"I love you, Severus. I want you to know I'll never be like your mum or dad. They didn't know what a good person they made." Harry sighed when Severus glared at him, "Do you actually believe I'll pretend not to see what I saw?"

Severus dropped to the couch in his living room, leaning back into it. "I enjoy it more when you call me worthless, I can admit."

Harry rolled his eyes, falling down beside his boyfriend. That was what they were again, Harry presumed. "Kiss me, and I might consider dominating you."

Not that night, but Severus did his best by crawling onto Harry and straddling him with very tempting thighs and ass.

"I love you," Severus breathed so gently, finding it easier to say it at all. Harry hadn't just left him after seeing a taste of his embarrassing life.

"I know." Harry gave a grin, but it wasn't returned. He scoffed when Severus left the room to lock himself in his bedroom again. "Come on, it's from a movie! Severus!"

At least they were mostly on good terms.  
-  
It was a stupid idea to just show up to Severus' after dinner like he could get forgiveness with a bouquet of roses; not lilies, he wanted Severus to stay with him, and some candy.

Harry didn't expect to get answered by a man wearing nothing but a leather pair of shorts. "Holy shit, babe."

"Am I no longer your baby?" Severus gave a fake pout, clearly having practiced making his voice even dreamier.

"Yeah, of course," Harry got out, his eyes stuck on Severus' long legs.

Swallowing the lump of curses and dirty things he wanted to do, Harry followed Severus inside. He noticed Severus was slightly nervous, but he didn't mind. "So, what's the occasion?"

"The Ministry admitted their decision goes against basic rights." It was something, but still it made Severus eager enough he brought out a bottle of Champagne. "It almost makes me forget how many other requests of mine they've ignored."

Harry laughed and sat down on the couch, then noticed there was only one glass. "Well, guess you can enjoy it yourself, then."

"I don't indulge in reckless behavior, sir. This is for you." Severus leaned over to kiss into Harry's neck until Harry dropped the flowers and candy box to the table.

Once Harry remembered how to form words, he got out, "Severus, I don't drink. It's nasty."

Severus backed away and looked at the alcohol he had because it was stuck in the potion's classroom. That plan failed. "Whatever else could I do to please you, master?"

Harry grew red, "Well, say that again and I'll have to punish you. You're being very naughty right now."

"My apologies, sir." Severus moved to lay back against the pillows on the couch. He dropped his legs onto Harry's lap, smirking. He'd get Harry to ravish him for the first time in so long outside of the dreamscape that way.

Harry just smiled and massaged into Severus' legs, "Long day, baby?" He scratched his nails lightly over Severus' legs.

Severus groaned at the massage, but he didn't know how to be any more floored. "Potter."

There the anger was, Severus smirked again as Harry jumped up and moved to straddle himself over Severus. "What did I say about that, huh?"

Their lips were so close, brushing even. "Potter."

Harry was biting and sucking a trail down Severus' neck, sweetly sucking on his neck's scar. "Potter."

Harry's hands were pinching over his nipples and... oh... "Thank you, sir!"

Severus grew hard very quickly as they kissed roughly. It felt so good to be sexually dominated, he wouldn't have ever believed that before Harry.

Harry was by no means a ruthless man, but he was also very stubborn. He needed to be prodded for his angry actions.

"Just like James, can't even calm yourself around a hot ass." Severus moaned unabashed when Harry ground them together in a fury.

"Yeah, like my dad really went for you." Harry hoped not, anyways. He'd die if he ever had to see a memory of that.

Severus sighed contently as Harry grabbed his hair, forcing their foreheads together.

"We should get married," Harry murmured, kissing Severus as he rutted over Severus' cock.

Severus felt himself smile, which he quickly replaced with skepticism. "If you're able to tell me what you would get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

Harry got off of Severus, starting for the office door.

Sitting up in anger, Severus tried to hex his office door shut, but Harry was already halfway out.

"Sorry, sir, I have to read up on potions."

The only time Harry had ever cared about potions, and it was when his old professor was suffering from an erection.

When the door was closed, Severus ripped the embarrassing leather shorts off of him, starting to stroke himself, "I had to be stuck with such an insufferable man."  
-  
Harry was breathless when he was laying next to Severus in the dreamscape. "You regret killing my parents."

"I regret Lily, not your swine for a father," Severus casually checked his nails, as if he could hide from Harry's look.

Harry sighed, grabbing Severus' hand between them as they stared up at clouds, "I think you were in love with my mother's eyes. What they held."

Severus looked over at Harry, moving closer to kiss Harry on the temple, "Perhaps."

"I love you, Severus. I don't care what you did, I just hope we can get married before winter. Imagine freezing your bollocks off while the man of your dreams is in wedding dress, even more naked?"

Severus growled at Harry, "It would be you, Potter. You enjoy showing off."

Stretching in the sun, Harry shrugged and sleepily scooted to let Severus be the bigger spoon, "Yeah, I guess so. Maybe we can both wear dresses."

Severus almost left the dreamscape, but his eyes caught Harry suddenly naked beside him, and he decided he could stay for a bit.  
-  
Neither of them wore dresses. They wore the nicest robes they could afford, or at least what Severus would let Harry splurge on.

The wedding was at the spot where Severus had met Lily. While the tree looked gnarled and unimpressive, the grass still looked magnificent.

Not as good to Harry as Severus, mind anyone he told for years to come. Little Teddy Lupin got the brunt of the stories, minus any scary or sexual content.

Severus came up to the front of the bonding altar beside Harry, patient and refusing to cry.

Harry forgot some parts to the ritual, but clearly marriage was more about the afterwards. Severus' glaring didn't help, but he knew Severus wanted to rush it, as well.

The afterparty was as small as the ceremony, and Harry avoided Ministry members to go meet up with Severus trying to slip his lanky body into the tree.

"Severus!" Harry laughed, startling the man to whip around and stare him in the eye.

Severus sighed, moving in to kiss Harry despite his previous shyness to do so in front of the guests.

"You have my favorite eyes." Severus' eyes were almost brighter when he said that.

Harry laughed, blurting, "You think if we adopt kids, we won't look that old?"

Severus sneered at Harry, but grabbed his hand after he spotted the insufferable know it all, and the Weasley boy. "We'll have to wait for them. I can't have a child that has to be alone."

"They won't be alone if they have us." Harry looked up at Severus, watching Severus actually nod in agreement.

Their magic sparked up, causing the tree behind them to start getting its color back.


End file.
